Roll X
History Roll X is the by-product of Mega Man X 's time in the Cyber World after his body was destroyed by Elpizo and he was forced to leave the real world after Zero 's battle with Omega . He discovered a world similar to his own, with it's own versions of him, Zero and even Roll. For reasons X has kept to himself, he copied the Roll look-alike. When he returned to the real world, he brought the AI program with him. After he had retrived parts from Dr Wily's old lab, he set to work. Eventually, he emerged with a red female figure beside him. Roll X had been born. Personality Up until Naruto's appearence in New Arcadia, Roll X believed herself to be the original Roll, having been given most of the original's memories. She is kind and always thinks of others first, but has often displayed a short fuse when under pressure. She can also tend to be girly, but not overly so. Relationships For a long time, Roll X admired Mega Man X as her hero, as she has many memories of being rescued by the Blue Bomber. However, X always played dense, as he knew that his life didn't allow such relationships. Once she met Naruto, she found out that he had always admired her. She was very smitten and, during a dinner with the rest of the New Arcadia uppers, the first sparks of love began to ignite. After a mission together with Zero, she was shocked to learn that Zero was, in fact, human. When he revealed to the pair that X was one as well, she had an emotional breakdown, calling herself a worthless machine. She declared that she was sorry that she and Naruto could never be truly together, and ran out of the room crying. After a long talk between Naruto and Roll X, she realized that she could still love him, despite their differences. Not long after, X revealed that there was a way, slight as it was, that Roll X could become human. They were both utterly shocked, and Naruto vowed that he'd do it for her. The two had grown very close together. Eventually, with the aid of Naruto's best friend Brendan , she became human, where the two could finally be truly together. She has expressed her love for Naruto many times over, and he has returned the sentiment more times than her. Powers and Abilities Despite being a Reploid, Roll X was not built for combat. Nevertheless, when a sudden war broke out, she couldn't let her friends go into battle alone. Cereavu, a Reploid scientist, developed some battle chips that would enable special weapons for her to use. Chip01 - Giga Crush. Chip02 - Rail Gun. Chip03 - Pierce Shot. Chip04 - Wide Sword. Also notiable is Roll X's System Purge ability, which can purifiy any being, either robot or human, from a third party possession. She attempeted to heal Naruto's Gigalith from Crea (a Baby Dark Elf), but ultimately failed. Upon becoming human, she lost all of her abilities as a Reploid. However, Dr. Ciel had created a Biometal for her (based on her old powers) so that she can still be human, and have her powers and abilities. Gallery *Roll X/Gallery Category:Characters Category:MegaMan Characters